The present invention relates to a chair device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a chair device which is easily detached, carried, and assembled.
A conventional chair is often made of wood or metal. The conventional chair has a plurality of elements which are fixed together. Another conventional chair has many detachable parts. However, it is cumbersome to assemble the detachable parts following an instruction manual.